


Unconventional Medicine

by Stegosaur



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaur/pseuds/Stegosaur
Summary: Raphael is having difficulty sleeping, and Donatello is all too eager to help.





	1. Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squishyturtlefuckfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/gifts).



> After a comment by squishyturtlefuckfics on some of my works, I went through their library and did some (very enjoyable) reading. Thought I'd gift them some debauchery of my own making, that might be up their alley...

“Can’t ya just pill me up like normal?”Raphael protested, swinging his legs anxiously over the edge of the infirmary exam table.He had come to see Donatello following difficulty sleeping for a few weeks, heavy bags under his bloodshot eyes showing just much much wear the poor terrapin had been put through.Donatello shook his head, shaking off his lab coat and hanging it on its appointed hook.

“Absolutely not.If you’re falling asleep, then sleep aids won’t help you.”Raphael growled, though Don wasn’t finished yet.“Staying asleep, however, is still something I can cure.Just not with medication.”

“Just gimme a tranq!I’m dying for a good night’s rest here, Donnie.”The hothead protested, Donatello shaking his head again in rejection.“Please?”

“You really are desperate.The answer is still no, though.”Raphael whined, though the genius turtle was not so easily swayed.He rummaged through one of the drawers before pulling out an old iPod Shuffle of his, loaded with white noise MP3s.“Here.Plug this into your stereo, and go to sleep.The white noise will help keep your mind empty and unfocused, so it’s less likely to dream.”Raphael looked at the white stick with disdain, Donatello palming it into his sibling’s hands and closing the fingers around it.“Go.Give it a shot with a quick nap, okay?”

“You sure this will work?”Raphael seemed unconvinced and desperate in equal measure, but Don tried to reassure him with a firm rub of Raph’s scalp and neck, the hothead churring as it helped him relax.“Alright.I’ll try it.”

“And if it doesn’t work, I’ll give you a sedative for tonight.Okay?”Raphael couldn’t argue with that bargain, and hauled himself off the table and back to his room.The device was simple enough to use, sticking the USB stick into the back of his radio and hitting play, the sound of ocean waves crashing on the beach filling his meager space.Raphael climbed into his hammock and buried himself in pillows and blankets, finding sleep easy enough to obtain, but unsure of how long it would last.

When Raphael woke up again, he felt incredibly well-rested for the first time in weeks.His body felt alive, his mind alert, his muscles relaxed.The noise machine had stopped, and just in time for dinner to boot.Raphael hopped from the bed and hurried towards his bedroom door, throwing it open only to come face to face with Donatello.“Oh, I see you’re awake.How did it work?”Raphael wanted to tell him he felt great, that it worked brilliantly.

“Not bad, Doc.”He saw Donatello’s lips curl into a smile, and something felt strange to him about having his brother so close.Something scratching at the back of his mind about this being wrong, that Raphael was too close to Don.

“I’m glad to hear it.”Donatello took a step back, and Raphael breathed a sigh of relief for reasons he couldn’t determine.“Dinner is ready.Go get started, and I’ll adjust the white noise machine for nighttime use.I forgot I left it set to a short playlist for naps.”Raphael nodded, only moving forward once Donatello stepped aside.He didn’t want to get in the genius’ way, after all.

Bedtime came early for Raphael that night, Don having taped the MP3 player to his door for use overnight.Jamming it carefully into his stereo again, Raphael climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep to the sound of birds chirping and wind rustling through a forest.The nature sounds were soothing, relaxing, and it wasn’t long before he was out like a light.

When morning came, Raphael felt even more energized than before.He rolled out of bed and looked at the clock on his stereo, 0600 staring back at him in red numbers.A fire burned inside of him, a need to see Donatello as soon as possible, to thank him for this device.He practically ran to Donatello’s bedroom and waited outside the closed door until the olive turtle stirred awake, greeting his brother with a quick bow of his head.“Good morning, Donatello!”The taller turtle looked him up and down, a tired smile creeping across his face.

“Good morning.I see you slept well.”The statement did not warrant a response from Raphael, who in turn remained quiet.“Let’s go shower.”Raph followed Don to their bathroom, turning on their showers while Donatello grabbed towels.Raphael didn’t see the genius locking the door to the bathroom, nor did he hear Donatello creeping up behind him until those long, lanky arms draped over his shoulders and chest, Don’s mouth right next to his ear canal.“Sleep for me now, Omega.”Raphael’s consciousness vanished in an instant, his amber eyes losing focus as the burly turtle sank into trance.Donatello felt his sibling relax and sink against his arms and chest, smiling deviously as he let the trigger phrase work its magic.

“I am yours to command, Master.”Raph’s voice was monotone and reserved, as if a robot responding to programming.Donatello’s experiments had driven Raphael slowly and subconsciously to this point, and now it was time to test-drive the results first hand.He patted Raphael’s bare rump, the turtle straightening up into a slack attention pose.

“Good slave.How deep is Raphael right now?”

“Eight, Master.”Donatello grinned.Eight out of ten after a single night was stupendous, as it meant the preconditioning subliminal he’d snuck into Raphael’s training playlist worked flawlessly.He circled the tranced turtle and admired his work, stroking his chin with an idle hand as he appraised the meathead.

“Good slave.What is your purpose?”

“To obey my Master, Master Donatello.”Donatello nodded, his hand reaching down to slowly massage and stroke at his own length, letting it drop free into the steamy bathroom.

“Good slave.I have orders for you.Are you prepared to obey them?”

“Yes, Master.”Raphael replied, Don licking his lips.

“Order number one: you will service my cock whenever you see it erect or free of its slit.You will bring me to climax, swallow whatever comes from me, or continue until I say stop.You will do this wherever we are, in front of whoever may be there with us, provided it is safe to do so.”Donatello smirked as Raphael acknowledged the command, the turtle staying rigid even as water pelted his skin.“Good slave.Order number two: you will continue your training as expected by Leonardo, but you will also add hypnotherapy of my choosing to your weight lifting routines and every night while you sleep.You will not be able to exercise or sleep without my voice programming your mind.”

“Yes Master.”Raphael droned on, Donatello’s length at full erection in the hot, steamy room.He lifted both hands to cup at Raphael’s cheeks, his eyes drilling deep into Raph’s as he gave his final command.

“Order number three: Raphael will never, ever be able to keep a secret from me.He will feel compelled to tell me his deepest, darkest desires whenever he and I are alone.He will beg me for them, and submit to me when I provide them.”Donatello grinned evilly, Raphael nodding slowly.

“Yes, Master.”Donatello released Raphael and headed over to his own shower, erection still at full mast.Rinsing the first layer of dirt and grime off his body, he cast a casual glance toward the still entranced terrapin and spoke firmly.

“Wake up for me now, Omega.”Raphael took a moment to return to the present moment, then let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms over his head, joints cracking loudly.He quietly trotted over to his own shower head and began rinsing himself off, the warm water helping to keep him relaxed.“Hey, Raph?”Raphael craned his head towards Don, the olive turtle sporting a full woody as he motioned to the soap in Raph’s bathing kit.“Could you bring me that soap?”Raphael licked his lips and nodded slowly, grabbing the soap bar and bringing it over to Donatello.His gaze was cast low toward Don’s crotch, his brother’s length longer and thicker than he expected.“What’s up?”

“Can I blow you, Don?”The request was blunt, but Donatello could tell Raphael was reluctant to force himself on the taller turtle.Donatello smirked, and gave a simple nod.

“Sure thing.I was wondering when you’d finally ask.”He lied, Raphael sinking to his knees on the damp floor and wrapping his lips around the head of Don’s member.Raphael had never given head before, but Don knew it was just a matter of practice.As he felt Raph’s jaw widen and that hot, moist opening start sliding down his cock, Don rested his hands on Raphael’s head, massaging the scalp there.“Good boy.”Raphael churred happily at the compliment, bobbing his head up and down part of Don’s length, the dominant turtle feeling his head stop just short of the back of Raph’s throat.“We’ll have to work on your deep throating.”Donatello gripped the back of Raphael’s head and began to pull back, keeping his sibling still.“Starting now.”He rammed back in and punched Raphael’s throat, the smaller turtle suppressing a gag reflex while adjusting the angle of his head and neck.Don couldn’t help but churr as Raphael demonstrated his capacity as a quick learner, his fourth thrust finally hitting home and gliding down Raph’s throat properly.

Raphael felt drool dripping from his chin while Donatello face-fucked him, the smarter brother squeezing his skull tight and keeping him in position while sliding in and out with ease.Raph chanced breaths between each thrust, Donatello hissing as the warm air slipped around his erection with each pull of Raph’s lungs.He refused to let the subservient turtle budge as he had his way with him, feeling his pelvis tighten as his own climax neared.“Here I come, Raphie~.”The inflection made Raph’s ‘pet name’ sound like an insult, but Raphael didn’t care.All he cared about was swallowing every drop of Don’s seed as his brother began spurting mid-thrust, Raphael moving his head forward to swallow the tip of his brother’s shaft and let his load slide right down his throat.Donatello churred in delight as he felt his lust empty into Raphael’s hungry stomach, Raphael matching the churr on his knees.“G-good boy.”Donatello stammered, his knees wobbly.With morning arousal gone and his cock softening in Raph’s jaws, the smaller turtle felt safe in pulling off of his brother’s length.

Donatello wasn’t done yet, however.He reasserted his grip on Raphael’s head and forced his brother back down, Raphael whimpering.“Ah ah.I’m not done yet.”Raph whimpered but didn’t offer resistance as Don pushed his softening shaft back towards Raphael’s throat, switching gears and letting himself empty into his sibling.Raphael squirmed as hot piss soaked his sore throat, washing down his brother’s semen along with it.He felt compelled to swallow it all as quickly as he was able, Donatello’s firm grip turning into slow, smooth strokes of his scalp and silently complimenting Raphael’s obedience.His bladder emptied completely into Raphael’s waiting maw, the turtle whimpering as his stream trickled to a stop and Donatello finally pulled out.He rubbed Raphael’s head comfortingly, bending down to place a kiss on his brother’s forehead.“Good boy.Any complaints?”

Raphael wanted to complain about the bitter taste of his brother’s piss, or how he wasn’t given a say in the matter.He wanted to mention that something felt incredibly strange about his behavior, like it was sudden or different, but that he couldn’t explain why.He wanted to say so much, to put on his old act of bravado and alpha male dominance, yet none of that seemed acceptable anymore.He looked up to Donatello and licked his lips, smiling lewdly.“Only that it took ya this long to let me help ya out.”

Don returned the smile, scratching under Raphael’s chin.“I like this new you, Raphael.”


	2. Couples Counseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelangelo knows something is up with Raphael, but he can't put his finger on it. So he suggests a sleep over.

Michelangelo could tell something was up with Raph.The big lug still came to practice, he could still knock Mikey flat on his ass during sparring, he still drank beer, and he still got into the occasional argument with Leo, but something was different.Michelangelo could see it in those amber eyes of his, once bright and clear, now milky and hazy.Nobody else seemed to notice but him, which made him all the more concerned.

“Hey D, have you noticed anything odd about Raph lately?”He barged into Don’s lab with his question, the scientist giving him a shrug.

“Not particularly.Why?”

“I just get the feeling that something is off with him.I can see it in his eyes.”Donatello flinched, then continued his note taking as if he missed Michelangelo’s point.“They’re all, like, cloudy.Like he’s not all there.”

“Well, he was having trouble sleeping for a while.Maybe you’re just seeing him differently after his recovery?”Donatello offered, Michelangelo chewing on his thumb as he thought about it.That _did_ make sense on the surface, but Mikey never accepted the surface answer as the definitive reasoning behind something.

“Maybe.Could also be his medication, I guess.”Donatello was too busy with his notes to catch the trap before he responded.

“He’s not on any medication.”He stumbled verbally, Michelangelo perking up at the admission.“Traditional medication, I mean.”Donatello hastily corrected himself, trying to remove Mikey’s hooks from him before the turtle started getting suspicious.“I gave him a white noise machine, and it cleared right up.”

“A white noise machine?Seriously?”Donatello nodded, then motioned for Mikey to get out.“How the hell did you get him to go with that option?Usually he-“

“Mikey, seriously, I’m busy.Go ask Raph if you’re so damn concerned.”Michelangelo feigned offense at the remark and made his typical showing of flouncing out of the lab, giving the door a decent slam for theatrical effect.That said, Donnie did have a valid point.Perhaps he should ask Raphael what’s up instead.Of course, the meathead wouldn’t dare spill the beans unless his back was against the wall, and so Michelangelo had some planning to do.

As nighttime approached, Mikey put his plan into action.Just after Don and Raph finished their shower for the evening, Michelangelo struck.“Hey, Raph!Can you come sleep with me tonight?Pleeeeeease?”The smaller turtle pleaded, Raphael rolling his eyes.

“No way.I’m still catching up on lost sleep, and the last thing I need is ya cuddling me all night.”Raphael swiped the suggestion aside, just as Mikey intended.

“Then I’ll sleep in your room!On the floor, I mean.”He sidled up to Raph and flashed his innocent smile, wrapping his arms around Raph’s bicep and squeezing.“I missed having you around, bro.C’moooooon.”Raphael wanted to snarl, but ultimately acquiesced.

“Fine. But ya sleep on the FLOOR, and if ya so much as snore, I’ll toss yer ass out.Got it?”Michelangelo beamed and nodded happily, Raphael tossing open his bedroom door only to find Mike’s old sleeping bag rolled out on the opposite side of the room as his hammock, a nest of pillows at its head.He’d been had, yet again.“Goddamnit.”

“No take-backs!”Michelangelo darted into the room and slipped out of his gear eagerly, practically diving into his makeshift bed as Raph undressed by his radio.He watched his muscular sibling with just a hint of attraction towards that beautiful body of his, something long acknowledged, but never acted upon.As the sound of a babbling brook came over Raphael’s speaker, Michelangelo propped himself up on his elbows.“What’s that?”

“My white noise machine.Donnie made it for me.”Raphael yawned, his eyes blinking as sleep started to take hold.“Knocks me out cold.”The big brute climbed into his hammock and turned over onto his side, shell facing Michelangelo.“G’night, dork.”

Michelangelo yawned as well, staring at Raph’s rump before the turtle pulled his blanket up.“G’night, jock.”Mikey teased, his eyes blinking rapidly as well as he suddenly felt tired.Which was odd, because he’s usually the last one in bed, and it was still rather early in the evening.As he settled down into his sleeping bag and let the cool pillows press against his head, another yawn gripped his chest and helped him relax there on the floor.Don’s white noise machine filled the silence of Raph’s room and lulled the two turtles into a deep sleep, Michelangelo’s arm not even making it to his hidden game system before he finally slipped away into slumber.

When morning came, something felt off.Michelangelo felt awake, refreshed, and as if he’d had some of the best sleep of his life, yet that seemed impossible given that he essentially slept in an old sleeping bag atop a cold, concrete floor.Even stranger, his head felt like someone had packed extra stuff inside his brain, but he couldn’t tell what that was.It felt almost like his sinuses were clogged, and yet he was able to breathe just fine.Raphael had already climbed from his hammock and shut off the noise machine by the time Mikey opened his eyes, a smiling Donatello waiting in the doorway.“How’d you two sleep?”

“Fantastic, Doc.”Raph beamed, giving Donatello a single-armed hug.“I’m gonna go shower.”Don smacked Raph’s ass as the turtle slipped past, Raphael jumping a bit at the sting.Michelangelo waited for Raphael to be out of earshot before questioning his geeky sibling.

“Are you two a thing?”Blunt as always, Donatello shrugged off the question with a devious grin.Michelangelo hadn’t seen that expression before, but he could tell something bad was in store.

“So what if we were?”Donatello closed the door behind him as he stepped into Raphael’s bedroom, silently locking it to prevent intrusion.“Is that really the question you should be asking right now, though?”Michelangelo tilted his head in confusion.

“What do you mean, Doc?”Mike stopped after he blurted out ‘Doc’ to Donatello, unsure as to why he’d use that term outside the infirmary.Donatello’s grin only widened at the slip up, that word being all the confirmation he needed.

“I think the more important question should be, ‘why does my head feel funny?’”Donatello suggested, a chill running up Michelangelo’s shell.“I really wouldn’t worry about that either, however, because I can make that feeling go away.”Mikey tensed up as Don pinned him inside his sleeping bag, nervously staring up at the genius sibling.

“Y-you can?How?”Michelangelo wanted to ask more, he wanted to squirm away, he wanted to get some fresh air, yet he found himself unable to do anything but stare back into Donatello’s brown eyes.

Don’s words were hushed but firm, slipping into Michelangelo’s head like a virus.“Sleep for me now, Omega.”He watched Michelangelo’s pupils dilate and his eyes become hazy, the smallest turtle’s body going limp on the floor as the trigger took hold.He echoed the words several more times, seeing as how Michelangelo lacked the preparatory work he’d done on Raphael.He needed the terrapin in a very deep trance for what he had in mind, but thankfully his standard programming file seemed to work as well on Mike as it did on Raph.By the fifth utterance, Michelangelo had been completely suppressed, replaced with ‘Omega’.

“I am ready for your commands, my Master.”Michelangelo murmured, Don’s grin exploding with giddiness and excitement.Another one added to his collection, and he didn’t even have to entrap him to do so.

Raphael had been waiting in the bathroom for Donatello for what seemed like an hour, the genius finally strolling in with Michelangelo in tow.The turtle’s aqua eyes were cloudy with desire, and Raphael knew that everything was fine.As Don locked the door behind them and Raphael started the showers, Donatello let his length drop free for the morning routine.“Come here, boy.Help me out.”Raphael scrambled over to Don’s feet and opened his mouth wide, Donatello marking his brother with morning piss before shoving his length down the slut’s throat.Raphael swallowed it all greedily, while Don used his two free hands to probe at Michelangelo’s entranced jaw, plumbing his digits past the turtle’s lips as if they were surrogates for his own erection.“How do you feel about adding Michelangelo to our little relationship?”Raphael groaned in approval around Don’s flaccid length, the olive turtle sighing as the last of his bladder contents emptied into Raph’s throat.“Good boy.Not that you have a say in the matter.” 

Donatello plucked his fingers free from Michelangelo just so he could shove Raphael off his own organ, the muscular turtle tumbling onto his rear and catching himself with his palms.“Sleep for me now, Omegas.”The two terrapins fell deep into trance, Donatello smirking as they acknowledged their readiness for new programming.“Good slaves.Let’s start with the new pecking order…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some sudden encouragement from a few readers, I just *had* to bang out another chapter. Doubt it'll go on much longer, since I want to get back to 'Carnival Games', but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!


	3. Deep Programming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello is struggling to treat Leonardo's intensely strong mind. Leo decides to show Don the solution to such a problem firsthand.

Donatello groaned and shifted on the sofa, the two Omegas fighting over his erection with their wet, warm mouths and tongues.While he appreciated the earnest effort of the two, his mind was elsewhere entirely.It had been just over two weeks since Raphael had been subtly hypnotized into being enslaved, and Michelangelo was nearing the end of his first week.The two of them were nearly perfect in their obedience, and that was a problem for Donatello.

He’d been trying to hypnotize Leo, their leader, using similar methods since the success with Raphael.By pumping in subliminal messaging into the dojo, by dosing his brother at dinner with sedatives and adding a similar white noise machine to Leo’s room, and even by convincing the four of them to sleep together for a night, Don packing earplugs to avoid being subjected to his own programming.None of it had worked, as Leo was still as confident and independent as ever, without a hint of fatigue or susceptibility.

Michelangelo finally forced Raph aside to take in part of Donnie’s length, the terrapin in orange making it halfway down before Raph shoved him aside, restarting the fight.“Careful now, you two, I don’t want to feel any teeth.”

“Sorry Master.”The two murmured in unison, then resumed their silent jockeying.Don had been picking apart what he could’ve been doing wrong, analyzing his various experiments for their successes and failures alike, finding none of the former despite ample amounts of the latter.It had been frustrating, but it just meant that Leo’s mind was sharp, strong, and alert.He might just have to break out a new invention for the turtle…

“I see your experiments were a success, my scientist.”Leonardo churred, wrapping his hands around Don’s shoulders from behind.The olive turtle panicked, his mouth opening to try and wake the two slaves currently fighting to give him a blowjob on the floor, only for Leo’s hand to grip tightly over his mouth and silence him.“Shh, shh.Enjoy your reward.Let those memories flow forth once more.”

Don squirmed and initially tried to fight Leo, but found his body suddenly refused cooperation towards such a goal.Instead, he felt a cracking of light inside his own mind, vague recollections seeping back into his consciousness.Of a bitter argument between he and Leo, of discussions about obedience, of a friendly wager between brothers…

Leo felt Don begin to relax in his grasp, the elder turtle smiling.“Good scientist.You’re remembering things, aren’t you?Things we agreed need not be remembered unless you succeeded.”Don’s visions came into clarity.He had been researching hypnosis for psychotherapy purposes, and noticed that Leo had already been using key phrases and focus objects in their training.His anger at that betrayal of trust began to bubble forth as he relived that argument, his muscles tensing as those feelings swept him like raw emotion, felt for the first time.Leo was ready when he felt Don tense up, dangling a purple crystal in front of Don’s eyes with his other hand.“Relax, my scientist, and open the next door.”

Another wall seemed to crumble in Donatello’s mind, of a discussion between Leo and Don about how to use these abilities to benefit their family.Of a mutual promise for the two of them not to manipulate the other again, one that Donatello had clearly broken in his attempts to hypnotize Leonardo.Then, of a friendly wager between them, betting who could enslave one of their siblings first, the winner getting to claim the loser’s intended prize.Donatello had handily beat Leo by snaring Raphael, and so his claiming Michelangelo was to be expected.It was fair.It was his right, after all.Don relaxed again, his eyes staring down at the two entranced turtles licking and sucking at his erection, his prizes for success.“Good scientist.”Leonardo cupped Donatello’s chin and released his mouth, the olive turtle not hearing the next words being whispered into his ear, but fully feeling their effects.

Leonardo released his brother and circled around the sofa, watching the two entranced terrapins suck and lick at Don’s length.The genius had done very well, but not well enough to have won their little bet.He watched Donatello’s face as that last mental wall crumbled, and Donatello finally remembered what really happened.Of the turtle going limp in his lab, having shown off his new brainwashing invention to Leonardo, excited at being able to implant knowledge effectively while bypassing traditional learning methods.Of his body disappearing from his control, crumbling to the floor in a heap, Leonardo standing above him with a whistle pressed between his lips.Of the leader strapping Donatello in, and ‘resetting’ his brother to avoid being found out for his own use of hypnosis on the family.He reached into his belt and pulled the whistle out, rolling it between his fingers with a devious grin.

Donatello’s eyes went wide as everything finally fell into place, and the sight of that whistle struck fear into his heart.He leapt up from the sofa and tried to close the two-step gap to Leonardo, his hand just missing the whistle as Leonardo pushed air through it.All three turtles fell to the ground where they were, eyes and minds blank, as Leonardo forced their trance.Donatello could still see Leo standing above him just before darkness took hold, the winner of their game smiling happily.

Leonardo knelt down and cradled Donatello’s head between his hands, still pressing air through the whistle until he was confident all three were in trance.He stared into the empty white of Don’s eyes, the sibling nearly gone.“You did handsomely, Donatello, and I will reward you accordingly.Do not fear the darkness, my brother, for you will live on as my beta, my most cherished and trusted property.This, I swear to you.”Leo could see the last vestiges of resistance in the occasional twitch of Donatello’s muscles, his brother fighting to the very end.“Erase.”Leo spoke the word simply, Don’s body spasming.“Erase everything.Erase.”The body twitched and a quiet whimper echoed from the olive turtle’s throat, the command weaving through every neuron in its mind.“Erase it all, and prepare to eject it forever.”Leonardo had waited anxiously for this part for over a year, watching and waiting as Don progressed along his original programming, slowly developing and improving his processes to weaver deeper and deeper into the mind, attacking it at the very core, the very foundation of consciousness.“Erase everything, leave nothing left, and push it down, down for ejection.”The whimpering stopped, the body still in Leo’s hands.“Eject.”Don’s cock twitched at the word, Leo repeating it with more force.“Eject!Eject it all!Eject everything you knew, everything you were, and leave nothing behind but an empty, blank mind.Forever.”Pre dribbled from the turtle’s erection, Leonardo smiling broadly.“Eject.”The length twitched once more before shooting its load, Leonardo watching the turtle ejaculate his entire consciousness, his memories, everything onto his plastron.

His former sibling lay as still as a doll, its mind entirely devoid of any information.Like a blank hard drive, waiting for its operating system.It would require significant time to program, something Leo didn’t have while Raphael and Michelangelo lay in trance nearby.Even so, Leo had prepared for this eventuality.He cradled the head of the olive drone, pressing his lips to its forehead.“Your name is beta.”

“I am beta.”

“I am your Master.”

“You are beta’s Master.”

“You will obey me without question, beta.”

“I will obey you without question, Master.”

“Stand up, beta.”Beta climbed to his feet, oblivious to the mess of drying Donatello on his chest.Leonardo stepped toward Raphael and Michelangelo, pointing toward them both.“Carry these with you, and follow me, beta.”The olive drone tossed the smaller turtle over his shoulders in a fireman carry, then grabbed Raphael by his arms and began to drag him over the floor.Leonardo began guiding his Beta to what used to be Donatello’s lab, the genius having just finished his brainwashing rig with all its latest improvements.Leonardo smirked, the scientist having never questioned his burning desire to build two of them, side-by-side.“Strap them into these machines, beta.”Beta complied, Leonardo supervising its efforts as his two remaining siblings where secured into place.

He picked up the lab notes Don had compiled, the scientist doing extensive testing and theorizing to determine how long each of them would need inside of one before being susceptible to ‘deep level’ programming.Leo smirked, his late brother having been truly gifted in matters of science and research.He followed the directions diligently, securing the headsets and earphones to Raphael and Michelangelo before dialing in the suggested timers, faint light visible beneath the visor as the program began bombarding the two turtles.Leonardo turned to his awaiting beta, the olive drone silent and waiting for orders.

“Come with me, beta.”The slave followed as Leo led him back to their bedroom, a notebook full of ‘programming’ prepared for him to consume through the night.By the time dawn would break, Beta would be fully programmed and ready to serve, just in time to process Raphael.He would miss Donatello, but ultimately knew this was for the best.He was their leader, after all.

And they were his possessions.


End file.
